Having a Time
by Ice Fox priestess
Summary: Hah,hah,hah!Join the adventures in a galaxy far,far away as they do exiting stuff like.....eat tacos....and kill JarJar......and lose money.......old trilogy,yaoi,and ewoks gone wild.What more could you ask for?
1. Chapter 1:prolouge

A long Time Ago in a galaxy far far away...

There was a guy called Darth Vadar.He was introduced to the joys of

alcohol at a young age.Going to the local bar one day a party was

thrown and he went a little...Overboard.

Not remember what happened when he awakened he found himself in

bed with a princess.Long

story short they where forced to marry because she was- Dun-Dun-

Dun preggers!

(if you don't know who I mean its padme)

But eventually a evil emperor disposed of her

And darth got pissed at obi...And you know the rest.

But what you didn't know was...THAT Yoda Was Having An Affair 

With Padme!

I am not lying either!Really!Seriosly you guys...

Okay maybe I am...


	2. Chapter 2:Let the glitter fly!

Note:If you are a Princess Diana fan,or a fan of keeping people in charecter please DO NOT read this!Just something I thought everyone should know.

Note 2:This is really short,

"Where am I..."A slender tall woman with blond hair

murmered.

"This crown is getting in my way,"She commented pulling a crown of her head.Suddenly she gasped transfixed at what she saw-she couldn't tear her eyes away.

There was this BEATIFUL man looking straight at her.

From the looks of it he was as shocked as she.

"Um,Good sir,Could you perhaps tell me where I might be?This is quite unsettling for a PRINCESS like me."

The man gaping at her strange attire quickly responded

"Who are you?"

She,furious,for who could not reconize her,the Princess of Wales?

Why,only some uneducated brat,thats who!

She hotly retorted,"Why it is I Princess Diana!"

"Another princess?"He inquired scoffing.

"Why,Yes indeed,"She exclaimed her eyebrow twitching.

"Well,What planet are you from,"princess" Diana?"

Meanwhile:

Damn.I'm really bored.A stormtrooper,guarding a conference room,

thought to himselve.Hmm...I wonder if I'd get in trouble for shooting that...He inquired to himselve about a small brown six-legged creature with nine eyes carelessly hopping about.

"So,"another stormtrooper asked breaking the silence.

"What'r you doin' this Saturday?"

"Oh,"the first stormtrooper replied,"Nothing,Steve."

Scotting closer to the first stormtrooper,Fred and putting his arm around him Steve replied,"Well,baby how about we-Oh shit!Darth Vadar!"

Quickly straighting up they reported.Luckily Mr.Vadar was

in a good mood,for he was sure the empire would squash those pesky rebels.

After the menecing figure left they resumed where

they had left off.

Meanwhile (again):

"Hey!Babe!Guess what I found?A phsco chick!"


	3. Chapter 3:Oh my god

"Uh...Who is she?"Princess Leia asked stareing

at the strangely garbed woman.

"Excuse me?You don't reconize me either?What

is this world coming to!"

"All right,woman,Since your so high and mighty-"

"What is this-this THING!"Princess Diana

shreiked."Wha-the Millineum Falcon?Only the

fastest ship in the galaxy Han Solo replied.

"How could you bring her here she's probaley

a spy!"Leia asked exasperated.

"A spy,"Diana shrieked with rage.

"One that acts like that,"Han asked.

"-and then some dog dropped me off,and the car

crashed and now this!"

"Hmm...Good point."Leia replied.

"Um,Hello I am here you know,"Diana replied

agiatateley.Ignoring her Leia and Han

confered about what to do next.

Meanwhile

"Hey,did you hear something?"Steve asked.

"Ah,no,I don't think so..."Fred replied.

"Maybe it's just my-What the hell?"

"Oh we gonna be friends forever!"

(try guessing who it is now o )

Out from the bushes emerged a creature so horrific it could only be described by-

Steve:OH.MY.GOD.IT'S JAR JAR BINKS!

Fred:Just stay calm...Everthing will be okay...

Jar-jar:Where Annyki?and Obis?Mesa luvs

them!

Steve:Oh god!Run!

The noise attracted a few stormtroopers followed

by Darth Vadar.

"What are you fools-

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohhhhhhh mesa loves you!"The horrific

creature replied starting towards him.

(I had about seven different deaths planned for

Jar Jar but couldn't pick one so I'll let you fill in

the blank.)

After this encounter was over the two

stormtroopers where assigned another boring

post.

Steve:...

Fred:...

Steve:starts whistling

Fred:stares at him

Steve:stops

Fred:stares ahead leveling gun on shoulder

Steve:...

Fred:yawns

Steve:I smack my bitch in hollywood

Fred:What?

Steve:Y'know that song...

Fred:Riiigghhttttt...

Steve:What,fred?

Fred:You don't even HAVE a bitch.

Steve:Psshhh wha'eva.

Fred:What?Who?

Steve:Uh,you.

Fred:Wha-what?Dude,I am not your bitch.

Steve:Uh-huh,the one on the bottoms like,the

bitch.

Fred:Just because I have sex with you and let

you hump me does not make me your bitch.

Steve:Uh,yes it does.

Fred:Uh,no it doesn't.

Steve:Psshh,whatever,bitch.

Fred:What did you say?

Steve:soooo bitch,whats up?

Fred:I swear I will take this gun and hit you

across the head.

Steve:Why?

Fred:No I'll just shove it up your-

Random stormtrooper:How is the post?

Steve:All clear

Fred:Shoot him.

Steve:okay bitch.

Fred:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH dammit!

RST:...?

Meanwhile:

"Uh,wow!"

Three humans stepped into a casino filled with

strange sights.

"We shouldn't be doing this!"Luke skywalker

mentioned.

"We could get caught..."

"Oh,this will be good for us we could use the

money."

"Thats right,Luke so shove it."

"Han,"Leia sighed.

(this chapter was going to be so much longer but

the hurricanes coming so its cut short)

Steve:putting his arm around steves waist

Fred:What do you want?

Steve:Oh,baby,when your lonely and need

someones arms around you to soothe you

through the night,I'll be there 'cause that's the

point of having a bitch.

Fred:Steve...If I ignore you you'll shut up.

Steve:no I won't.

Fred:looks away

Steve:Puts head on freds shoulder and keeps

arms around freds waist.

FRED:(ignore)

Steve:Y'know I think I have a song...

Fred:(ignore)

Steve:starts singing a song about how fred is his

bitch

Fred:(still trying to ignore him)

Steve:All,right,then I'll just get a new bitch.Like

Master Chief.Mmmm...yummy

FRED:NO!

Steve:haaahaaahaa

Fred:crap.

Boba fett:Hey,boys looking for a good time?

fred and steve:OOOOOOOhhhhh!

Hello!super flirty voices

Fred:If that means you want to pimp me be my

guest!

Steve:Oh!Oh!I'm a ho!Totally!


	4. Chapter 4:Bad addictions

"Like,what about that?"

"This is stupid you guys,what if we get caught?And

Killed?"

Princess Leia sighed at her brother and

replied,"Luke,we AREN'T going to get caught,okay?

Everything will be fine."

"Right,Luke,what is the worst that could

happen?"Asked Han.

"We could die or lose all our money,"murmered Luke

under his breath.

"You know,we are lucky we live in a fictional world,"A

rebel stated.

"Uh,and why is that?"his comrad asked.

"Well if we didn't..."

"Well?"

"Well We just are,"the first rebel replied.

"Well if we didn't we couldn't hear ourselves scream."

"good point..."

"You bring up the subject and I get the reasons?

Thats just sad."

"And why is it."

"Why isn't it?"

"But,"the first rebel replied,"WHY IS IT?"

"We aren't getting anywhere you know."

"REALLY?We kinda are... "

"Not really...How are we getting anywhere?"

"We just-"

"ENOUGH!"

"You sound mad."

"I am."

"whimper"

"Okay,So number 81."

"But lllleeeiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Luke,"The brown haired princess replied,"Stop

whining."

"67...45...92...01..."

"Their getting there..."Han murmered

"101...35...89...06...Thats it people."

"W-what?"

"N-n-n-oooooooooo!"

"Th-that was...all...our..MONEY!"

"Wh...what?"

"No,"Leia reassured her partners,"WE still have

enought for one more ticket."

"And we will lose that to,"Her replied.

"No.We won't."

"I'll take one more ticket,please,"Leia told a alien at

the counter.

"Very well,"it replied.

"We are doomed.That was what we had to feed

everyone one.EVERYONE!"

"Now,"a female alien annouced,"We begin."

Holding thier breath and crossing their fingers the

three prayed.

"45...234...87...43..."

"Come on,come on..."Han murmered

"872...145...64...54...aanndd.."

"nooo..."

"81!"

"Yes,"the three excitedly screamed.

"Yes oh yes yeah-"

"Congrats just a tad less than you already had."

"W-WHAT?"

"I can't belive this..."Leia murmered to herself.

"Thats right..."

"Ye' bein' intristed' in meh' ware?"

"Eh...What?"Luke questioned.

"I can tell you your true lightsaber colors..."

"What a wast of-"

"Thats great!We can prove Luke should have a pink

lightsaber."Han Solo remarked

"Well,if mine would be pink yours would be glittery."

Leia:sigh

The three compains were not fairing well.


	5. Chapter 5:Damn that guy!

"Woof!Woof!"

"Aw,isn't he a cutie?"A older cloaked man questioned his short green compainon.

"Cute,he but what shall you do about keeping him?"

"Oh...Right the apartment...I'm sure I can work something out,"the salt-and-pepper haired man replied.

"Ohhhhhh,Jedi mind trick."

"Right."

"Woof,woof"

"Awwwww,I wonder what he's saying."

Translation:I am going to rule the world you fools!Yes!Yes!Be blinded by my cuteness!Mwhahahahah-Ohhhh,yeah right behind the ears.

end translation:

Petting the black dashound,Obi-One contemplated the whereabouts of a certain Skywalker and his compaions.

"Well missy just hold the saber and-Ah!So thats your color?"

"W-what?B-brown?There is a BROWN lightsaber color?No way!"

Leia was utterly horrified.How could her color be-BROWN?Is that even possible?

"Don't feel bad Leia,I really did get pink,"her disgruntled brother replied.

"Hahaha-w-what?"Han stammered.

"N-no way"

Snorting with laughter Luke choked,"Oh my god!Pink AND glittery?"

Even Leia couldn't hold back,"Holy CRAP Han!LOL"

"Shut up both of you."

"Why indeed Chewie you are correct,"a gold protical droid replied to the smaller droids statement.

"Beep Beep boop,"R2d2(thats how you spell it Lucus!)answered.

"Raaawwwgg?"Their brown shaggy friend questioned.

"Well,It is probaly true but I can't eat so how would I know?"

A random man walked up to them and asked,"What ya be talkin' 'bout?"

"Well,Chewie said that the old star wars cerial tasted like cardboard and that the new one isn't nearly as bad,"the droid replied.

"Oh,c3po,you mean the c3pos?"the man questioned.

"Yes thats right."

"Oh I had some of those yesterday.They rock!"

"W-what?"The droid replied horrified.

"Their like...twenty years old!"

"Well,duh so what?"

Chewie:(wookie noise for oh my god)

A woman,apparently lost,strolled among humans and aleins she was completly horrified.

"Oh...oh,god...AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ack,Careful woman!Jesus crist!"

"S-sorry..."The blond haired princess of wales replied.

Pilot guy:Hey!You two!

Fred:What?

PG:Why aren't you working?

Fred:Because we're off.

PG:...nu-uh.

Steve:Uh...Ya-huh

PG:You cheated.

Fred:How?

Steve:WTF?

PG:I never got off...

Steve:Thats because your a little nancy push over.

PG:gasp I'm telling.

Fred:I'm leaving.

leave

Steve:What was that?

Fred:An idiot.

Steve:But I thought WE where the idiots.

Fred:Well,you are.

Steve:Why only me?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...''

Steve:You think I'm stupid don't you?

Fred:cough

Steve:Are you sick?

Fredcoughcough

Steve:That sounds pretty bad you know-oh!a penny!

Fred:coughyouareanidiotcough

Steve:What?

silence ensues.

Fred:This ssshhhh is bananas,b-a-n-a-n-a

Steve:What?You've caught the random singing diese too?

Fred:ooooooooohhhhhhh its my shh,its my sshh...

Steve:Oh!I know one!Its called "the yellow submarine."

Fred:I ain't no holla back girl-

Steve:your not even a girl

Fred:damnit Steve!I'm trying to sing.

Steve:People are staring.

Fred:Well,let them stare-super girly vioceI feel like singing!Whee!Yay!dances around

Steve:horrified look

Random people:O.O

Steve:drags fred off

Fred:What is it?

Steve:What the hell was that?

Fred:I have no idea...why did I do that?

Steve:You tell me.

Fred:...

Steve:Well?I guess...OH!A monkey!Hey!Hey monkey!

Princess Diana:Shut up,white armored-ish guy,I am not a monkey.

Fred:Uh,sorry,Ms.Monkey you'll have to excuse him.

PD:Why do you think I am a monkey?

Fred:Well That sign on the back of your shiney dress says"I am mrs.Penapple monkey.I like BIG bananas"

PD:Oh.my.god.

Steve:What?It says that?I just thought she was a monkey.

Fred:...You are so stupid it's sexy.

Steve:What?Huh?

(Sorry I just love steve and fred.I told myself I would try to leave them out of the next four chps but I just cant.So shoot me.)


	6. Chapter 6:Ewoks Gone wild!

Disclaimer:Don't own Star Wars

I apoligize for all the grammical errors.

And please for the love of the force-

REVIEW!

"Luke."

"What?"

"Please,please,please,join the darkside!"

"Never!You killed my father!"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I am your father."

"Wha-?No-n-n-n-n-

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!"

"Wait Luke!Don't let go of the-"

"Damnit Luke.I'm just your step father.

Jesus."

"Um,and that was before the green chick?"

Asked Leia covering her face in her hands.

"Like Captain Kirk!Oh,wait sorry,"Contiued

Han who,for Leia,was listing off his recent

partners.

"Lando and Boba at the same time?

That was mean Han."

"What can I say?"

"Eh,well...you shouldn't play people like that."

"Sorry."

"And who might this FINE young lady be?"

asked a armor clad stormtrooper refuring to

a young Mexican lady carrying a platter of

tacos.

"I'm one of the new cafeteria ladies.Big boys

gotta eat,y'know."

"Yeah and big boys also gotta-"

"Solider!"

"Eh,yessir?"

"We've got duty for you,I will lead the lady to

her quarters."

"Sir!"

The woman smiled and polietly stated,

"I hope you like tacos."

"Oh yeah,I do thats why they sent me to

lead y-wait.You mean the food?"

"What other kind could there possibley be?"

asked the woman,slightly confused.

"Never mind,let us be gone,"the man mumbled

leading the way.

"Hey!What's that?"asked a green skinned

alien with a riduculously long nose.

"Asjhfzeu garkula?"replied the other red

skinned alien.

Suddenly a Ewok in a bikini ran out chased

by another in a thong.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Presenting:Ewoks gone wild.

Wow that was...short.

Probaley from the lack of Fred and Steve.


End file.
